Are You Happy?
by narutobleachfan101
Summary: Two students transfer to Karakura High School and meet Kurosaki Ichigo. Something draws them to him, and together, they unravel his bleak past and construct a hopeful future. Warning: AU High School, Yaoi, Byakuya and Toshiro x Ichigo
1. Prologue

**Saya**: Enjoy a new Bleach fan fiction. It's AU, so try not to have any high expectations.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

**_Prologue_**

"So this is my new high school?"

Turquoise-colored eyes scanned the building in front of him. A pair of eyebrows knitted themselves.

"Don't be like that captain!" The so-called captain's irritation grew, and he turned around to glare at a woman with long, strawberry hair.

"Matsumoto! Don't call me that!" It was Matsumoto's turn to frown.

"Geez! After all these years of Gin and I raising you, and you still call me by my last name!?"

"Well we all can't kick old habits, you drunk!"

"Why you little–" As Matsumoto and her charge engaged in a small fight, the silver-haired man closed his eyes and sighed. He smiled and clapped his hands. The two stopped their bickering at the sound.

"Maa, maa. Let's calm down. Sorry Shiro-kun, but this is your new high school whether you like it or not." When he heard the white-haired teen groan, he added, "I also heard that Hinamori-kun is attending here as well." Matsumoto's bright blue eyes became brighter, and she smiled at the news.

"Isn't that great captain?"

"It's not 'captain!' It's Toshiro!"

* * *

"Nii-sama! We're here!"

"Rukia, lower your voice."

"Ah, sorry." The young woman named Rukia covered her mouth, with a blush decorating her cheeks. She looked at the long, black-haired man across. A smile formed on her face when gray eyes stared out the window. "I'm just excited to be in Japan again. Beijing was nice and all, but it's great to be home again."

"I cannot disagree with your points."

"But it'll be weird to be a second-year."

"You shall grow use to it within time."

"That's true, but is it okay for you? In less than a year, you'll be graduating."

"I have no regrets of studying in Beijing. I look forward to this last year."

* * *

"Did you hear? Did you hear?"

"Hear about what?"

"That first year is coming back!"

"Are you serious!?"

"I don't want to attend the same school as him."

"Yeah! I heard that he and some of his friends are really scary!"

"Why did the principal enroll him back?!"

"I think I'm gonna transfer schools. Besides, who would want to know someone as…"

"Kurosaki Ichigo…"

* * *

**Saya**: I wonder what awaits for the new school year. Ironic, since most students around the world are on summer break now. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	2. An Odd Color

**Saya**: Here's a new chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

**_An Odd Color_**

"All right class, settle down." A woman walked into the noisy 2-A classroom. She had brown eyes, long, black hair, and fair skin. She wore a brown cap with goggles, gloves, a white T-shirt with purple sleeves, black pants, black belt, and boots. A black folder slammed on the podium, and a grin formed on her face.

"My name is Unagiya Ikumi. It's good to see familiar faces here." As she continued on, Toshiro rolled his eyes. He was outside, waiting for her to call him in. Turquoise eyes moved to his right. Besides him was another transfer student. From what he heard from their conversation earlier, she returned from studying in Beijing.

Another academic rival for him.

"All right, we have two new students joining us. Please come in."

Toshiro opened the door and walked in first, the girl following right behind. He stood tall and scanned the whole room while the teacher wrote their names on the board. An eyebrow was raised. There were forty two students, including them, the transfer students. There were only forty.

"Would you please–"

Bang!

Every head whipped towards the front door. A dark-skinned student panted, hunching over. When he regained his breath, the transfer students were impressed by his height. Probably over six feet. Then, there was someone else behind him.

Orange.

That was _his_ hair color. Toshiro frowned. How could anyone have natural orange hair? It also defied gravity. Unagiya scowled at them, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well look who decided to show up. And tardy on the first day too," she said. Sighing, she told them to go to their seats. The late students filled the empty seats. Now it was a complete classroom. "Before the interruption, would you please introduce yourselves?"

Seeing as neither stepped up, Toshiro decided to go first.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro. Nice to meet you." When he stepped back, it was the girl's turn. She looked down, then whipped her head up.

"Ku-Kuchiki Rukia! Nice to meet you all!"

"All right, let's find your seats. Kuchiki-san, take the empty chair near the back." As the Kuchiki girl moved away, Toshiro couldn't tear his eyes away from the orange hair. How could he? It was the brightest color in the room.

"Hitsugaya-san, you get the seat behind to carrot top." The nicknamed student scowled at Unagiya, but she smirked back. The white-haired student nodded and approached his seat. Sitting down, he put his head in his hand.

This year was going to be long.

* * *

It was a long day for Kuchiki Byakuya.

Transferring to a school would be one thing, but Byakuya transferred from a foreign school. It may take a week or so, but he'll master the Japanese language again. For now, it was a hassle to switch languages. Such as filling out documents and doing homework.

Once the last bell rang, the black-haired man swiftly, but elegantly escaped the classroom before the fangirls arrived and blocked his way. Why did he wanted to leave?

Byakuya needed to find a job. Besides for studying for university exams, he needed to find a way to fund half of his tuition. Yes, he came from a wealthy family. Despite this, his grandfather and father thought it'd be good for Byakuya to help out. It'll create a sense of responsibility. So, finding a job was the next item on his list.

Exploring Karakura Town and re-familiarizing himself, there were no help wanted signs in the shopping district. Only one place was left, and he found himself preparing for the worst.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Bya-kun!"

Byakuya should have known one year wasn't enough for the werecat to forget that stupid nickname. Her name was Shihouin Yoruichi. He frowned at seeing a happy face on a dark-skinned woman's face. She wore an orange kimono with two white straps on each shoulder, a beige sash around her waist, and black pants. Her purple hair and gold eyes remained the same, shining in the sunlight.

"I thought I heard someone familiar." A blond man with light skin appeared next to her, peeking with one gray eye. His name was Urahara Kisuke. He wore a bucket hat with dark green and white stripes, a brown coat with a white-diamond pattern on the bottom half, a dark green kimono, and dark green pants. The only thing that was new to Byakuya was his chin stubble. It made the man more like… a well-dressed hobo.

"It's…nice to know Shihouin and Urahara haven't changed."

"He paused," Yoruichi said. "Bya-kun was too excited and didn't know what to say." Byakuya scoffed at his nickname.

"So, what brings you here? Want to buy something?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you were looking for a…" Byakuya dreaded saying this, "A part-time employee." Yoruichi and Kisuke looked at him with wide eyes. They knew he was rich, but didn't expect that. However, the werecat smiled at him.

"Sorry Bya-kun, but that position is filled." Well, he wasn't expecting that curveball. Besides him, who in the right mind would want to work for these two? Okay, there were Tsukabishi Tessai, Hanakari Jinta, and Tsumugiya Ururu, but he had yet to see them. Getting back to the point…

"Oi, geta-boshi." Byakuya's eyes slightly widened. It was a new voice. The voice's owner appeared, carrying a box.

Orange.

Byakuya's eyes widened to the full extent. The part-time employee was a teenager with spiky, orange hair. It sounded rude, but he had seen enough crazy hairstyles at his school today. There was someone whose defied gravity and rung every time he moved. There were even a blue-haired and red-haired students. He had a limit.

But orange…was that a natural hair color? Something pounded inside his head. The image was blurry, and he couldn't quite understand it.

"Oi." Byakuya lifted his head up. The teen stared at him. "You okay?"

"I am fine." The teen shrugged and walked away, disappearing from his sight.

"O-ho! Don't tell me you're crushing our latest employee" Byakuya turned his head to Shihouin and glared at her. Yoruichi wore a cat's smile. Before she could say anymore, Urahara popped up in front of her.

"So, you're job-hunting? What for?"

"To pay half of my university tuition. My grandfather and father saw it would be best if I could pull forth my own weight."

"You sound so sure you're going to be accepted."

"I will be accepted," Byakuya stated, narrowing his eyes.

"Well–" Urahara pulled out his fan, snapping it opening, and waved it. "It wouldn't hurt to have one more employee. Why don't we take this inside?"

* * *

After work, the orange-haired teen headed home. He didn't think that geta-boshi would hire another part-timer. Then again, that man was lazy as hell. Even lifting a finger was too much trouble. It was surprising that none of the employees wouldn't leave yet. Again, it must be the paycheck. It was a lot of money…

So lost in his thoughts, the teen almost missed his house.

"Ah! You past our house again!"

"Walk any further, and you'll head into a lamppost."

"Huh?"

_Thud!_

"Ah!"

"Oh dear."

Opening the gate, a man with white, long hair and green eyes ran towards the orange-haired teen. He wore a black, long-sleeve shirt, gray pants, and black shoes. The man held his hands around the teen's head, hoping he didn't get a concussion. The teen couldn't help but conjured a small smile at the man.

"I'm fine," he said. "Don't worry so much Ukitake-san." The white-haired man sighed, then smiled.

"That's good."

The other man sighed, smiling at the two's interaction. He had long, wavy, brown hair tied in a ponytail, thin facial hair around his mouth and cheeks, and brown eyes. Wearing a purple shirt with a few buttons opened at the top, dark jeans, and black shoes, he opened the gate for them as well as their house's door. As they were taking off their shoes, the white-haired man remembered something.

"Oh yeah!" Ukitake turned to Ichigo and beamed with a smile. "Welcome home!" Ichigo stared at him and closed his eyes.

"I'm back," he said quietly. He groaned when the other man slapped his back.

"You have to say it with more enthusiasm. Today was the first day of school."

"Kyouraku Shunsui! Don't try to add any more injuries to him." Ukitake frowned, and Kyouraku let out a chuckle. "Well, he is right. So, I'm cooking something special!" Ichigo looked surprised when he took a seat at the table.

"Juushirou wanted to make something special for the occasion," Kyouraku said, smiling at Ichigo.

"But you're not getting anything for dinner, Shunsui." The brown-haired man widened his eyes.

"Eh?! Why?!"

"You made Ichigo-kun late on purpose!" Ukitake turned around, having his hair in a ponytail, and held a metal spoon in his hand. "And it was over something silly too."

"Now, now. That isn't something worth being denied food, right?" The brown-haired man gave his lover a weary smile. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Ukitake-san, it's fine. I made it on time today."

"Still, it's no excuse for Kyouraku to set your clock back by fifteen minutes. Just because he lost Go Fish to you." The white-haired man frowned, turning around to cook again. "But what's the score between you two?"

"Two hundred fifty-seven to two hundred fifty."

"I'll win the next seven rounds, Ichigo-kun."

"I'd like to see you try, old man."

"You wound me," Kyouraku said, wiping away a fake tear. "I'm only thirty."

"In your mind," Ichigo said aloud, looking away from the man. The fact was Kyouraku Shunsui was thirty-seven. Ukitake Juushiro was thirty-five years old.

"Dinner's ready. Shunsui, can you bring the plates and silverware to the table?" The older man nodded, standing up and heading towards the cabinet. Once he set up the table, Ukitake placed the special dinner at the center. Ichigo's eyes seemed brighter than earlier.

"Spicy chicken curry!"

"It looks delicious," the teen said, swallowing down extra saliva. Then, something came to his mind. "Wait, you're not eating this, are you?" Ukitake noticed Ichigo's look when he and Kyouraku sat down. He smiled, not understanding the question.

"Why not?"

"You can't handle spicy food with your TB. Your health will be worse."

"It's okay Ichigo-kun. I'll be fine!" When he took a bite of his curry, he tilted back and hit the floor.

"Ukitake-san!"

"Juushirou!"

"Oh my…" The white-haired man's eyes spun around. "That was delicious. But why is the room spinning? Why are there three of you two?"

"Ukitake-san!"

* * *

Ichigo sighed, closing the door behind him. He turned on the light and dropped his bag on the bed. Turning on the desk light, he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

_Hey guys. I hope everything is all right on your side. Things have been the same on this side. Ukitake-san tried to beat his spicy weakness at dinner, but he ended up passing out. Kyouraku-san took him to bed and returned to eat with me. We didn't have anything to talk about, so we watched t.v. while eating. Sorry about that mom._

_Anyway, the first day of school was interesting. I was almost late, no thanks to Kyouraku-jiji. He didn't like the fact I won our weekly Go Fish game. But I made it though. Also, no one made fun of my orange hair. Hope it'll continue tomorrow. Tatsuki, Renji, Grimmjow, and Shinji aren't in the same homeroom as Chad and I. A bit weird, but I'll get used to it. _

_We had two transfer students in our class. I don't remember their names. But one of the two had white hair. I thought he was related to Ukitake-san, but realized that'd be impossible. He seemed pretty smart. Kinda reminds me of you Karin._

_I also met someone else too. He had this…stuck-up aura around him. But why would a fancy guy like him would want to work with geta-boshi? All I know is that I have a new coworker. Maybe we can get along._

_Anyway, I miss you guys. A lot. I'll send you another letter soon._

_-Kurosaki Ichigo_

Stretching his arms, the teen approved himself of the letter. He folded it and pulled the drawer, taking an envelop out. The letter was inserted inside, and it was sealed with his tongue. Putting it down, Ichigo stood up and decided to take a shower.

* * *

**Saya**: Let me know if the characters are OOC. Thanks for reading!


	3. New Changes

**Saya**: Sometimes I wonder if it's necessary to give complete backgrounds to characters. Oh well, it's for my own entertainment. Hopefully yours too. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

**_New Changes_**

"Dammit! I'd rather be sleeping in!"

"Shut up! It's your fault in the first place!"

Ichigo sighed for the third time that morning. He turned around and stared at his two, best friends yelling at each other. The redhead, Abarai Renji, threw a rag towel at the bluehead, Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow, who threw a chalkboard eraser back. The orangehead was wondering why he decided to help them out with their morning chores. He can feel a headache coming on.

Oh yeah. If he didn't go with them willingly, they'll drag his ass anyway. The last time they did that, Ukitake punished Ichigo for breaking the window. Renji and Grimmjow ran away before they were caught. Ichigo chased after them and beat them until they coughed up money to replace the window.

"Quit your damn whining. The sooner you shut your trap, the sooner you'll be done," Ichigo said, continuing to sweep the floor. Grimmjow groaned, and two stopped fighting.

"I know that berry." Ichigo's irritation leveled up to anger.

"And don't call me berry!"

"I'm just using pineapple head–"

"My head is not a pineapple!"

"As a source to take my frustrations out on." Grimmjow scowled and picked up the two chalkboard erasers. He opened an window and smack the erasers together. Renji, who was cleaning the chalkboard, raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, why are you frustrated? No one called you blueberry or anything like that yet." The bluehead's eyebrow twitched at the nickname. He knew Renji meant no harm, but it still was a sore spot.

"No you idiot. It's my family. They were driving me crazy, especially that scary bitch."

"I don't think you should call Unohana-san that," Ichigo said, dumping all the dust bunnies in the trash bin. "She's your mom and homeroom teacher."

"That's the thing! She's been ragging me to get better grades!"

"Have Ichigo tutor you," Renji said, as if it was a quick-fix. Grimmjow sighed.

"If it were simple as that, I'd done a long time ago!" The bluehead screamed and nearly pulled his hair out. "Seriously! This family is going to be the death of me! The only I can handle is Nel, and she's only six!" Ichigo and Renji recalled Grimmjow's family.

His dad was Zaraki Kenpachi, the PE teacher. He doesn't know the meaning of restraint. Instead of going easy on students, he immediately have individual duals with them to test their strength. He also drove crazily on the road. Ichigo and Renji were surprised his license wasn't revoked yet.

His mom was Unohana Retsu, as well as homeroom teacher. She was a very kind woman, being knowledgable in the medical department, but chose to be a teacher. However, she didn't appreciate violence. With Grimmjow easily getting into fights, he was terrified if she found about his injuries.

Cifer Ulquiorra was his older brother by one year. Grimmjow doesn't really have a problem with him. The bluehead admitted his brother was smarter than him. He was weirded out by his lack of facial expression or any emotion for that matter. Ulquiorra reacted to the family as if they were normal people. And he didn't understand how his brother scored a babe like Inoue Orihime.

Kusajishi Yachiru was his younger sister by four years. Oh dear God, Yachiru. If Kenpachi's driving was scary, then her sense of direction made his driving skills legendary. He couldn't tolerate cars for a while. That was the reason he worked really hard to buy a motorcycle. There was her knack for infiltration. She was so nosy, trying to find anything about…anyone. Plus, he had to bribe her with candy to prevent Unohana from finding out about his fights.

Finally, there was Odelschwanck Nelliel, the youngest sibling. The only sibling he could tolerate in the family. Although he was worried about her learning bizarre phrases and words from her friends, she was actually smarter than she let on. Grimmjow wasn't sure, but he had a feeling that Nel wouldn't drive him insane when she grew older. She'd always smile the brightest around him. While Yachiru's nickname, Blueberry, would annoy him, Nel's "Grimmy" didn't bother him so much.

Ichigo and Renji looked at each other, then at Grimmjow.

"Yeah, your family is crazy."

* * *

Toshiro yawned.

"Are you sleep, Shiro-chan?" Toshiro scowled at his childhood friend, Momo.

"I told you, it's not 'Shiro-chan,' bedwetter." The girl grew bright red.

"Don't call me that!"

"Then don't call me 'Shiro-chan.' I'm not a kid anymore." Momo's face returned to normal, sans the small blush. She smiled and ruffled his white hair.

"You'll always be Shiro-chan to me." Toshiro frowned, but chose not to reply back. "But you still didn't answer my question though." He began his story with a groan

"Matsumoto wanted to celebrate my first day of school. I thought it'd be a nice dinner with her and Ichimaru. It turns out that it was an excuse to drink. She got drunk again, and Ichimaru had to take her upstairs. What a celebration." Momo giggled at the end. Then, she put a finger to her chin and her eyebrows narrowed really tight.

"How come you still call them by their last names? You've been living with them for…" Momo stopped talking to count on her fingers. Although, Toshiro didn't see the point, since she was looking up.

Toshiro didn't know why he still called them by their last names. It just…stuck with him. Even though they were his legal guardians, he wasn't ready for that next step. Calling them by their first name…

"Eight years!" She yelled, making Toshiro flinch and every student look at them. He slapped his hand against his forehead while marching far away from his friend. Momo snapped out of her daze and ran towards her friend. "Ah, wait! Shiro-chan!"

"It's not 'Shiro-chan!'"

* * *

"…ma."

"…sama."

"Nii-sama."

Three times. It took three times to call out her brother for him to respond back. After a small nod of approval, Rukia asked if she could go home alone. Byakuya raised an eyebrow at her, not fully understanding the situation. She hummed, then suddenly clapped her hands as if to pray for the gods' help.

"Is it all right if I can be picked up later?"

"Why?" Rukia's shoulders tensed. She thought to herself to calm down. Her older brother was protective of her, especially that incident. Shaking her head, the black-haired girl reaffirmed her self-confidence. Rukia took a deep breath.

"I want to make new friends." The Kuchiki girl awaited for her brother's answer. She couldn't guess what was going on his mind. His steely gaze lingered on her before breaking contact and turning to the side.

"That's fine, so long as you come home at a decent hour. Otherwise father and grandfather will start to worry." Once Byakuya finished, he looked at Rukia again. This time, she had smile plastered on her face. She bowed at waist-level.

"Thank you!" Rukia straightened herself, turning around to run the opposite direction. "I'll see you at home!"

Byakuya watched his little sister head off to class. He needed to be sharp. The cherry blossoms were distracting him. If only he had a sword that can split into a thousand blades and chop the trees down…

His mind was running on its own again. It always happened every spring for the past twelve years. The black-haired man knew the reason behind the lost sense of his focus. But it was not the time to reminisce about the past. His future depended on the present, which was now, so Byakuya pushed the distracting thoughts away

Another time, perhaps.

* * *

Feeling nervous, a man with black, spiky hair readjusted his tie with one hand. Aqua green eyes zeroed in on the door handle. All he had to do was put his hand there and slide the door open. Simple as that…okay, he was lying to himself. This was his first time as a teacher, fresh out of college.

Shiba Kaien studied, learned, and bled for the sake of teaching. Now, his blood froze in place. Everything became so surreal. He finally was going to achieve his dream. The man prayed his old mentor watch over him and wished his youngest brother* would see this happening. Taking a deep breath, Kaien slid the door open and threw on an award-winning smile.

"Mornin' everyone! Time to wake up!" The teacher walked to his podium. His folder was opened, and he placed his hands on the podium. "My name is Shiba Kaien, your World History teacher. This will be my first year of teaching. Don't expect my class to be easy," he said, scanning the room.

"I hope you and I…get…along…" His eyes widened when he saw orange, spiky hair. It couldn't be…Shaking his head, he added, "Whoops! Maybe it's me who needs to wake up." Kaien wore a sheepish grin, but the students laughed at his slip-up. They thought it was joke. What a perfect save. Aqua green eyes looked down, looking at the list of names.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

No. This will come later. Right now, he was a teacher. Other things will come later.

Meanwhile, Toshiro frowned. He wasn't sure why, but the teacher seemed similar to his classmate in front of him. Maybe it was the spiky hair or the facial structure. He wasn't sharp for nothing. However, it was probably coincidental.

_Yeah, I'm thinking over things too much._ Still, the white-haired teen couldn't ignore the fact the new teacher kept throwing glances at Kurosaki. It was as if to reassure himself something. Toshiro shook his head. He needed to pay attention to class.

Ichigo frowned for a completely different reason.

Should the orange-haired teen make ohagi for Ukitake or buy it from geta-boshi?

* * *

Ichigo didn't realize how fast it became lunchtime. Good thing he finally made his decision before the bell rang. He'd buy the ingredients from geta-boshi, hoping for a discount, and make it at home. The reason for making ohagi was that it'll be food supply for Ukitake.

Ukitake Juushiro, while being his guardian, was a very successful author. He was the one that wrote _Sougyou no Okotowari!_ It was a novel where the main character, Sougyo, fought against evil forces called Hollows and save souls from being eaten. He based the character off of Ichigo. The white-haired man sent the first three chapters on a whim. He expected a rejection letter, but he, Kyouraku, and Ichigo were surprised to see the Seireitei Communication magazine wanting him as a full-time writer.

It was the perfect job though. He'd work at home, be creative, and earn tons of money. There were a few unfortunate drawbacks. Being a successful author, the stress of finishing a chapter or two led to a few all-nighters, or worse, a writer's block. The man's health was already bad enough, and the stress worsened his health.

Kyouraku and Ichigo panicked when Ukitake collapsed from writing the ending of the first novel. Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni, Ukitake's boss, doubled Ukitake's paycheck for his troubles. Also, he allowed the man to work at his own pace. Still, the white-haired man wanted to give it his all, never feeling more alive than ever.

So, Ukitake declared today as an all-nighter, prompting Ichigo to make his favorite work food tonight.

"Oi, Ichigo!" The orangehead turned his head. His group of friends stood out in the hallway.

"Come on," Renji said, "I'm starving."

"Okay, okay." As Ichigo stood up and grabbed his lunch, he saw the two transfer students by themselves. In a hasty decision, he walked towards the girl and stood in front of her desk. The girl tilted her head up.

"Um…sorry to sound awkward," Ichigo started, looking away. He gathered his courage and asked, "Wanna join me and my friends for lunch?"

Rukia couldn't believe it. She hardly did anything, but here was an invitation. Keeping a calm face, she nodded and stood up, with her bento box in tow. Before she joined him and his friends, he excused himself. Violet eyes followed the orange-haired teen, who headed towards the white-haired teen. Then, a girl with black hair in a bun walked towards the two. They talked to each other before agreeing on something. The three walked towards the group of friends. The orangehead stopped and looked at her.

"Oi, you coming or what?" Quickly, Rukia headed towards his direction. When she joined his side, he said, "I don't remember your name. Can you tell me?"

"Kuchiki," Rukia started. She smiled and said, "Kuchiki Rukia."

Rukia never met seen such a huge group of people. When they arrived at the roof, the girls warmed up to her. She caught their names fast. There was Inoue Orihime, Arisawa Tatsuki, Hinamori Momo, Kuna Mashiro, and Sarugaki Hiyori.

With Hitsugaya, the white-haired teen never thought Momo would hang out with this kind of crowd. Besides the orangehead, he met Sado Yasutora or "Chad" as he preferred, Ishida Uryuu, Hisagi Shuuhei, Ayasegawa Yumichika, Kojima Mizuiro, Asano Keigo, Abarai Renji, Hirako Shinji, Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow, and Madarame Ikkaku.

The doors opened, and everyone except Rukia and Toshiro frowned at three people.

"Odd to see you so late Ulquiorra." His brother dismissed Grimmjow's comment. Rukia widened her eyes.

"Nii-sama?!" Everyone looked at her, including her brother.

"'Nii-sama?'"

"She's my younger sister," Byakuya stated. His eyes wandered to the familiar orange hair.

Toshiro and Rukia met Cifer Ulquiorra and Muguruma Kensei. The two, along with Byakuya, were shocked to see Orihime throw herself at the pale-faced Cifer. Everyone knew this was normal, but Ichigo explained it to the newcomers.

"Inoue-san and Ulquiorra are dating each other." The three never seen an…odd couple. Still, they didn't comment on it. Everyone had small conversations within their own groups. Until Keigo came up with this topic.

Who had the most outrageous hair color in the group?

"Well, that narrows it down to Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Inoue-san, Kuna-san, me, Grimmjow, and Muguruma," Renji said. Everyone thought about the winner of this topic. They all came with different results.

"It's gotta be Renji, Ichigo, or Kuna. Seriously, who has those hair colors?" The three stared at Grimmjow. "What?"

"Well, who has blue hair? That's a natural color too?" Ichigo asked with narrowed eyes. He was obviously offended by Grimmjow questioning their hair colors.

"Yeah!" Mashiro pouted, laying on the ground. "Your little sister has green hair too right?! Don't look down on us greenettes, blueberry!" A vein appeared on the bluehead's face. A murderous aura formed around the teen as he stood up.

"Huh?! What'd you call me?!" Renji and Shinji restrained Grimmjow from pummeling the greenette. Once he calmed down, the conversation continued on.

"I think we can rule out Hitsugaya-kun and Muguruma-senpai," Orihime said. "After all, they could be albinos. Just without the red eyes or creepy fangs." Everyone stared at her, wondering what she was talking about.

"As impossible as it sounds," Tatsuki chimed in. She put her hand on Orihime's shoulder. "You're forgetting Ichigo's guardian is an exception. He has long white hair." Her best friend realized this, and she sighed, amazed at her forgetfulness.

"So, we're down to Ichigo, Renji, and Grimmjow huh?" Shinji asked.

"Even though Renji has an ugly shade of red–"

"Hey!" The redhead glared at Yumichika.

"Red hair is fairly common," the beautiful man finished, done with a hair flip. Ikkaku rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"And so, who will be the one to claim the title, 'Weirdest Hair Color!?'" Keigo was launched into the air by two fists. One belonged to Ichigo, and the other belonged to Grimmjow. Soon, everyone thought really hard who had the weirdest hair color. Ichigo and Grimmjow felt uncomfortable by the silence. They exchanged glances, hoping the other would have the weirdest hair color.

"If we eliminated several choices earlier because their hair colors had exceptions, then Kurosaki Ichigo should be eliminated." Ichigo silently cheered while Grimmjow glared at the Kuchiki brother. "Orange can be possible. Blue hair? I doubt it." The orangehead's respect for his coworker increased a little. Still, off to a good start.

"Then the winner of the contest is Grimmjow! What do you have to say for yourself Grimm?"

"Asano…"

"Yeah?"

"Clench your teeth really hard."

"Huh? Okay–"

_Wham!_

* * *

School finally ended. While most students went to club activities or play sports, the orangehead packed his stuff quickly and sped off to Urahara's shop. Before he even went the other direction, someone called out his name. Ichigo stopped, turning around, and frowned. The new teacher walked towards him, wearing a smile and holding a few folders. A few students past by them and stared at them. They whispered loudly if Kurosaki will beat up Shiba-sensei. A glare from the orangehead sent them running.

"Yo."

"Shiba-sensei, what is it? I need to run an errand."

"It's okay. I just need to talk to you." Ichigo frowned.

"I can't talk today. I have to run an errand." Kaien pressed further.

"It won't take too long."

"I'm sorry, but I can't." The new teacher sighed.

"All right, but I need to have a talk with you though. It's very urgent."

"Okay then."

"I'd say…" Kaien hummed, then snapped his fingers. He pointed at Ichigo, saying, "Friday, after school. Sound good?" Ichigo nodded, and his new teacher went on his way. The orangehead tilted his head to the side, wondering about the reason. Well, he wasn't lying when he needed to run an errand. Making ohagi was a very delicate practice.

* * *

"Where is the other employee?"

"Hm?" Urahara tilted his head back until he fell back, looking ridiculous to Byakuya. He quickly fixed his position and took out his fan, waving it. "Oh, Ichigo-kun? He was here earlier. He couldn't come to work today." The blond man observed the Kuchiki man, who seemed to keep a steady gaze before returning to his duties. He wondered why such a stoic man would have an interest in his coworker. Shrugging it off, Urahara returned to watching his favorite drama show.

At the Kurosaki house, Ichigo was preparing Ukitake's work food. The front door opened, but he didn't need to leave the kitchen to know who it was.

"Tadaima," Kyouraku said, beginning to take off his shoes.

"Okaeri," Ichigo replied back. The brown-haired man headed towards the dining room and saw the teen working in the kitchen. He smelled the air. It was sweet. Smiling, he put his black suitcase on the table, pulled out a chair, and sat down. "How was work today?"

"It was all right. A few kids were behaving crazy, but I managed to subdue them. Oh, and a baby was born today." The orange-haired teen smiled at that. Even though he didn't look like it, Kyouraku Shunsui was a pediatrician. He studied only for eight years, then worked as one for nine years. Kyouraku was considered a genius during that time. Somewhere along the way, he met Ichigo through his job.

"I still remember you coming into my office for the first time."

"Wish I could remember."

"Don't worry. Kids don't remember much things at that." Kyouraku put his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes and smiled at the memory. Ichigo came in with his parents, scared of his first shots. The brown-haired man simply distracted him with jokes while administering the shots. It didn't hurt Ichigo one bit.

"Still, I wish I could remember some things before I turned nine." Kyouraku opened his eyes and glanced at the teen. "I feel so bad for forgetting you and Ukitake-san," Ichigo said. He stopped moving as it became quickly silent. The brown-haired man sighed.

On his ninth birthday, Ichigo's family died in a car crash. He was the only survivor. Kyouraku and Ukitake, friends of the Kurosaki family, were relieved to see the orange-haired child wake up from his coma. However, he had amnesia. The shock of his family's death was too much that the doctor concluded that Ichigo repressed any memory relating to his family, including Kyouraku and Ukitake. None of the child's outer relatives could take care of him.

Then…

_"I'll take care of him."_

_"Shunsui…"_

_"Juushirou, can't you see? Ichigo-kun needs someone to take care of him right now…He's in a delicate situation."_

_"I'll join you."_

_"Juushirou, are you serious?"_

_"Yes, I am."_

_"All right, we'll adopt Kurosaki Ichigo."_

_Kyouraku and Ukitake visited Ichigo in his room. The child stared at his hands in a daze. The brown-haired man knocked on the door, and the orange-haired kid whipped his head at them. He relaxed when he realized they were the men who were blunt, but kind about his situation. They told him that they were his parents' friends. Unlike the many others before them, he saw the truth in their eyes. He knew they can be trusted._

_"Ichigo-kun," Ukitake started. "Shunsui and I have agreed on something. However, we need your approval first." Ichigo tilted his head, not fully understanding. Kyouraku decided to speak next._

_"Ichigo-kun, we'd like to take care of you. We want to offer you a home, where you'll feel safe and comfortable. But we need to know how you feel about that. Is that all right with you?" At first, brown eyes widened at the statement. Both men watched for his response. Ichigo looked down and grabbed his sheets tightly. His shoulders trembled, and they heard sniffling._

_"So, it's true…mom and dad…my sisters…they're gone. I'm…alone," he sobbed. The white-haired man ran towards the child, pulling him into a hug. The child wrapped his arms around his neck and cried in his shoulder. Kyouraku approached the two and rubbed Ichigo's back._

_"You're not alone, Ichigo-kun. We're here to help."_

The three moved in together in Karakura Town. They made memories together, and Ichigo was grateful to them.

Still…the orange-haired teen would like to know more about his family. Ukitake and Kyouraku only told him so little and showed a few photos. They explained to him that if they said any more, he'd pass out from remembering. If he tried really hard to think about them, his mind would go fuzzy and pass out from the pain.

"It's okay Ichigo-kun," Kyouraku said. Ichigo turned around to look at his guardian. He smiled, saying, "One day, you'll be able to remember them clearly and without pain." The orange-haired teen nodded, smiling at the thought. He remembered about Ukitake's ohagi and continued to work on them again.

"So, did anything happened at school today?"

"I made some new friends today. Kuchiki Byakuya and his sister, Rukia, and Hitsugaya Toshiro. Everyone liked them."

"That's all?"

"Well, we got a new teacher. His name is Shiba Kaien. He told me that he needed to talk with me on Friday. I'm not in trouble or anything, but–Kyouraku-san?" Ichigo was looking at the brown-haired man. His eyes were wide open. He frowned and called out his name again. His guardian snapped out of it.

"Yes, Ichigo-kun?"

"Are you all right?"

"Yes," he said. "Although, this Shiba Kaien…I don't think you should talk to him." At this, Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Why? He's just a teacher."

"Trust me. It sounds like trouble." The teen knew that smile. Kyouraku wasn't going to say any more on a matter and hoped he wouldn't disobey his order. Now his curiosity about the teacher grew even further.

"Oh!" Kyouraku startled Ichigo as he suddenly stood up. "How could I forget! I haven't even greeted my cute Juushirou yet!" The brown-haired man disappeared from his sight, retreating to the white-haired man's office. The teen made a face and returned to fixing Ukitake's food.

Ukitake was writing when his lover bursted in.

"Juushirou!" The white-haired man's pen made a huge curve on the paper. He stared in horror at it, then frowned at Shunsui.

"Don't do that. I was on a roll here." Shunsui walked towards him, dropping to his knees and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't want to forget to say hi." Juushirou sighed and grabbed a new piece of paper. He continued where he left off before the interruption.

"You know, you usually don't come in here when I'm working. Is there something troubling you?" Shunsui's eyes narrowed.

"Kaien-kun is here." Juushirou dropped his pen, turning his head and looking at his lover.

"Are you serious? Kaien-kun?" The brown-haired man nodded. Juushirou moved his eyes before they focused on the brown-haired man. "How–"

"He's Ichigo-kun's new teacher. The kid just told me," the gray-eyed man said. "It was purely coincidental. But now, his teacher wants to have a word with him on Friday." He observed his lover. The white-haired man closed his eyes tightly. He placed his hand on Shunsui's arm and took a deep breath.

"Shunsui," he called out.

"Yes?"

"Ichigo-kun must not meet Kaien-kun. I fear for what may happen if he does." His lover nodded and stood up.

"All right. I'll let Kisuke-san and Yoruichi-san know about this. They can help us out." Before the brown-haired man left the room, he looked at Juushirou. He said with a smile, "Don't look so frazzled. Ichigo-kun will come in here any moment with a surprise for you." At this, the white-haired man beamed.

"Really?" He knew what the surprise was, but it always made him happy that Ichigo would it for him. Needless to say, when the orange-haired teen delivered his favorite food, his worry melted away.

For now…

* * *

**Saya**: I'm not sure if you guys actually like the plot. It'd help if I can get some feedback. Otherwise, thanks for reading!


	4. Curiosity Vs Trust

**Saya**: Geez, I'm on a Bleach fan fic roll here. I'm worried I'll be ignoring some of the other stories. Well, better to write now. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

**_Curiosity Vs. Trust_**

Toshiro was looking out the window, watching clouds shift in the sky, when Ikumi-sensei decided to switch everyone's seats. He didn't see the purpose, but didn't go against it. It was only Thursday, but he wished it was Friday already. Being in a new environment was exhausting. The weekend will perfect for him to sleep in and make a mental map of Karakura Town. When his name was called, he stood up and drew his number.

Number 33. Turquoise eyes looked at the chalkboard. He saw his number and proceeded to move his desk. As he placed his desk near the door, a desk plotted next to his.

"Guess we're seated next to each other for the rest of the semester." Toshiro looked to his right. A smile appeared on Ichigo's tanned face. Hearing more clutter, the white-haired teen looked around him and couldn't believe the absurdity. His new friends were around him. Ishida was in front of him. The Kuchiki girl was in front of the orange-haired teen. Finally, Chad was behind Ichigo, hardly changing from his previous seat. He formed a small smile.

"Guess so."

During second period, Toshiro took his time to observe his new neighbor. Who wouldn't, with that bright hair color of his? Of course, he did it when Ichigo was busy listening to the lecture or focusing on his notes. He eyed the notebook. Huh. He never expected the guy's handwriting to look so neat. He let a silent laugh when his neighbor drew the teacher as a chicken.

Right before lunch, there was a change in Ichigo. Toshiro saw him frowning, barely writing anything down. Also, he sent a few concentrated stares at the new teacher. Something possessed the white-haired student, and the next second, he was tearing a small corner of his notebook. This was his first time doing this kind of thing. It wasn't like him, but he didn't stop himself.

_Something wrong?_ Hitsugaya wrote the message and passed it to the teen. He waited for a reply, if the orangehead was willing to reply back.

The same paper appeared on his desk. It said, _Something that's hard to explain. This paper's too small._

Rolling his eyes, Toshiro disposed of the first note and tore another corner of his notebook. It was bigger than the first one, which better suit his neighbor's subtle request, and wrote a new message.

_That better for you? And try me._

The next message came back as quickly as possible.

_All right. Shiba-sensei said that he wanted to talk with me on Friday._

Hitsugaya assumed it had something to do with Shiba-sensei. But a talk? The first week didn't passed yet. Did the orange-haired teen do something to upset the new teacher? Judging by his notebook, he seemed like a smart student. That surprised Toshiro, because he thought Ichigo was a delinquent. He remembered the conversation from the roof.

Kurosaki was a delinquent since middle school. Not by choice though. He didn't pick fights just for the heck of it. Other delinquents came to him because his orange hair pissed them off. That was a stupid reason. Ichigo thought so too, but he didn't back down from the fights. If he didn't join some fights, he wouldn't have met Renji, Grimmjow, Chad, Shuuhei, Shinji, or Ikkaku.

_"I try not to fight as much nowadays."_

_"It's such a shame too," Grimmjow said, sticking out his tongue. "I'd like to kick your ass, strawberry."_

_"I recall kicking your ass the first time I met you, blueberry."_

_"You wanna start something here, bastard?"_

_"Oi, we're eating lunch!"_

_"Butt out of this, cherry!"_

_"'Cherry!?' That's it!"_

Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Renji ended up fighting with each other. It was a common occurrence for the group. Hitsugaya received an explanation why Ichigo stopped fighting from the childhood friend, Tatsuki. Ichigo's guardians scolded him for getting into fights and injuring himself. He found it very odd, considering that the teen looked like he enjoyed fighting, judging by his fight with the bluehead and redhead.

_"Ichigo stopped fighting because his guardians are more important. Even though he'd rather take his stress out on punks, he chose to stop worrying Kyouraku-san and Ukitake-san. They've raised him since the accident. Not to mention what happened last year…"_

_"What accident? And what happened last year?" Toshiro asked. Tatsuki chose to shut her mouth._

A scowl formed on his lips. The white-haired teen wanted to know more. The only way was to ask the teen himself. He created a new message.

_Hey Kurosaki. I asked Arisawa about this accident you had, and she didn't say anything. Plus, I'm curious about what happened last year._ Hitsugaya folded the message and tossed it to Ichigo's desk. His neighbor read the message, and for a split second, turquoise eyes saw a flash of shock. It immediately changed into regret, and Toshiro felt bad for asking. Ichigo sighed, flipping the piece of paper, and wrote his answer. He handed it to Toshiro, not even looking at him.

_I'll tell you another time about the accident. As for what happened last year…let's just say Shiba-sensei replaced a teacher from last year._ His eyes widened. Toshiro looked at Ichigo, and he knew that he wasn't going to get any more messages. Those brown eyes lost its fire and became lost in a daze.

* * *

It was frustrating. Byakuya couldn't pinpoint why the color orange kept flashing in his mind. He'd be damned if he couldn't figure this mystery. Not to mention about hearing Ichigo was a delinquent. He had nothing against delinquents, but he didn't expect him to be smart. He did fit as one, considering he saw the fight between him, Abarai, and Jaegerjaquez the other day and his impulsive attitude. Sighing for another time, he changed his focus and moved the broom in his hands.

"Um…" The raven-haired man turned his head. Ichigo, carrying a box, stared at him. Ah yes. The source of his agitation. Not directly, but he couldn't tell his coworker that. Two days ago, he defended the orange hair color. Now, he wasn't sure what to think of it. Byakuya was sure he had seen it in the past. He just couldn't recall when. Asking his grandfather and father would be the out of the question. It was his problem, so he must solve it.

"Oi, I'm calling you."

Nonchalantly, he said, "Yes?"

"You all right? You've been spacing out."

"I am fine. I'm overanalyzing things a bit too much."

"You know," Ichigo said, "it wouldn't hurt to talk about it."

"This is work. We cannot discuss such things when we should be doing things assigned to us," came his curt reply. At this, the orangehead frowned.

"We can talk and work at the same time. Geta-boshi wouldn't get mad over a small thing."

"Must you address your employer with such familiarity?"

"Of course I can. Him and Yoruichi." Byakuya narrowed his eyes.

"How long have known them?"

"For a long time." Ichigo looked to the side. How odd. He was avoiding his gaze. The teen didn't stop though. "I…I can't remember when I met Urahara and Yoruichi. But they told me that I knew them since I was little. That's enough for me."

"Just because you can't remember doesn't mean you actually know them."

"I can trust their word."

"That's not proof you have known them for a long time." Ichigo groaned.

"There doesn't have to be proof!"

"How can you be so sure? How can you base your trust on something you don't have a memory of them himself?"

"I just do! You're starting to piss me off. I wanted to help you, but I guess you're fine on your own." With that, the orange-haired teen disappeared from his sight. Then, he popped his head from the side and said, "Oh, and it wouldn't hurt you to be such a serious ass all the time. Or do you not remember that we're working for a lazy ass?" He then disappeared for a second time. Byakuya couldn't believe his coworker. Such vulgarness!

"What's this? Bya-kun getting frustrated over Ichigo?" The raven-haired employee looked at Yoruichi. He narrowed his eyes.

"Werecat."

"Calm down." The purple-haired woman smiled at him. "Guessing by your conversation, you have yet to get to know Ichigo."

"After that conversation, I wish to not."

"Yeesh, Bya-kukn. You're really a serious ass."

"You're taking his side."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to loosen up." Yoruichi dodged to the side when Byakuya used the broom as a shinai. He frowned when he missed his target. The woman stuck her tongue at him, but wore a serious expression soon after.

"Although, it's true."

"What is?"

"That Kisuke and I knew Ichigo since he was little." Yoruichi stopped talking when she and Byakuya heard an explosion. They turned their heads and saw the orangehead yelling at the shop owner. Urahara was experimenting again, having his hand behind his head and waving his fan, and merely laughed away. Ichigo complained about already cleaning inside the shop, but he stopped when his employer offered a huge discount for the rest of the month. Byakuya saw his coworker mumble before saying he'll clean the inside again.

"We knew him before meeting you," the cat-like woman said, gaining Byakuya's attention. She saw the faint curiosity on his face. "We were good friends with his parents." The young man frowned.

"I thought Kurosaki Ichigo lived with two guardians."

"He does, that's why I said 'were,'" she sadly replied. "I'm not going to say any more though. It's up to strawberry if he wants to talk to you about it or not. Even though you met him three days ago."

Byakuya watched her walk past him. She entered the shop and gave a light punch to Urahara's head. Her hand then found Ichigo's hair, ruffling it. He sighed and continued to sweep the front.

* * *

"Shiro-kun!" Toshiro frowned, turning around in his chair. Gin smiled at him, with the door open to his bedroom.

"Ichimaru, it's Toshiro. Get it right."

"But Shiro-kun is so much easier to say," Gin pouted. Knowing he can't win this pointless argument, the white-haired teen asked his guardian what he wanted. Unlike Matsumoto, he wouldn't disturb unless it was something important. The silver-haired man told him to come to the living room. Putting his pencil down, Toshiro followed him. He sat across from his two guardians, who sat next to each other on the couch.

"So, what is it?"

"We have some good news captain!" Matsumoto ignored the icy glare directed at her. She threw her hands in the air, yelling, "We're moving!"

"Huh!?" Toshiro stood up with wide eyes. "W-We are!?" Gin nodded.

"We finally raised enough money to move into a house, Shiro-kun. Isn't that great?" The teen was too surprised and excited to rebuke the man about the silly nickname. For years, he always moved around and lived in apartments with them. To now have a permanent home, it was a dream come true. Since they only have furniture, kitchen ware, and personal belongings, the family can move in tomorrow.

"Let's go out and celebrate!" Immediately, Toshiro thought it was a bad idea.

"Ah, wait!"

"Sake, sake!"

"Matsumoto!"

* * *

"Ichigo-kun! Okaeri!" Ukitake greeted merrily, but heard only grumpy mumbling. Kyouraku joined him, observing the teen.

"Ichigo-kun, okaeri." The orange-haired teen turned around, frowning, and realized he was being rude. He tilted his head forward in an apologizing manner.

"Ah, tadaima." Ichigo had his shoes off and headed to the dining room. "Sorry you had to see that." He sat down, rubbing his temples. Kyouraku went to get the table set while Ukitake took his seat next to his charge.

"Rough day, I'm assuming," Ukitake asked.

"yeah. Not at school though."

"Work then?" Kyouraku held a glass of water for him, and Ichigo took it, thanking him. He took a small sip and felt a little refreshed.

"My coworker pissed me off today," he said. "Then geta-boshi decided to experiment again, and I had to clean inside the shop. Again." The two men gave him an understanding look. Urahara loved science a little too much. The three were surprised a fire never occurred at the shop. Kyouraku stood up and smiled.

"If it makes you feel any better, I made tonkatsu tonight." Ichigo's face brightened up.

"Yeah, that sounds good right now."

Dinner was the only time the three would eat together. They would tell how their day went while eating delicious, homemade meals. The small family of three would rotate meal and table duties, depending if Ukitake had to work on his novel series or Kyouraku came from work late. Other than that, they would never miss dinner. There was this one time last year, but that was another story for later.

Ichigo couldn't help but wolf down the tonkatsu. Ukitake scolded him to take his time enjoying the taste, then did the same to Kyouraku. It was funny to see his guardians bicker with each other, but it wouldn't last for long. He didn't contribute much to talking, as something occupied his mind.

Tomorrow was Friday, which his unofficial appointment with Shiba-sensei. The orange-haired teen wasn't sure if he should attend or not. The brown-haired man told him not to, but his curiosity was killing him. That other night, he did not miss that expression of shock. Hearing that name meant he knew the man. What kind of relationship they had, Ichigo wasn't sure.

It was a mental turmoil. Respect Kyouraku's order or go behind his back.

"Ichigo-kun." The teen snapped out of it. He looked at Ukitake. He smiled at him, pointing at his food with his chopsticks. "Your food will go cold."

"Ah, right." As he began eating again, the white-haired man exchanged a look with his lover. They were sure something was bothering their charge, but he didn't want to talk about it. Silently agreeing, the two men would wait until he was fine talking about it. Then, the three continued a quiet dinner for the rest of the night.

* * *

It was barely ten, but Kaien finished creating questions for an upcoming test. His mind was too busy thinking about tomorrow. He considered how to confront the orange-haired teen, how to say it, and the outcomes. Taking his reading glasses off, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Aqua green eyes fell on a photo frame on his messy desk. He took it in his hand and wore a small yet sad smile.

"I wonder how many years it's been since I've seen your face," he said quietly. Placing it back, the young teacher stood up and stretched his arms. "Just a quick shower, then hop into bed. Don't want to waste any more time worrying about it."

* * *

**Saya**: Such much drama and angst. Thanks for reading!


	5. Being A Good Friend

**Saya**: Well, in honor of Bleach coming back next week, I'll just leave this here. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series.

* * *

**_Being A Good Friend_**

Friday was finally here. Just seven hours of school, and every student will be free for the weekend. Most of them. A few would stay behind for school clubs or teams. The rare students would stay behind for something else.

Ichigo made up his mind. He was going to see Shiba-sensei. He made a mental apology to his guardians, but his curiosity got the best of him.

Sipping from a chocolate milk carton, a cool breeze made his orange spikes flutter. Ichigo sat on the roof, on top of the small entrance building. He decided to be alone, contemplating on how to confront the new teacher. Again, he didn't do anything wrong in his class. Maybe he closed his eyes to rest, but that was it.

"Geez." Ichigo put his drink on the side and laid down. His brown eyes spotted a few clouds, hoping a few would create shade from the sunlight.

His conversation with Toshiro and Byakuya yesterday kept him up last night. He barely got a wink of sleep as their messages and words flashed in his mind. The teen ended going up on the roof, once Ukitake and Kyouraku were sound asleep, and looked over Karakura Town. His house had a splendid view, but it didn't ease his mind.

Being a delinquent calmed his impulsive side, but it caused trouble for his guardians. He did find other outlets, such as Shakespeare's works and cooking. But the rush of adrenaline when his fist connected with his opponent's face could never be replaced.

Ichigo lifted his arm in the air, looking at his hand and clenching it.

What the Kuchiki guy said really bothered him. He didn't know he had amnesia. He didn't know he desperately wanted to know about his memories before his ninth birthday, despite hiding it from his friends and guardians. And he certainly didn't know he felt so disconnected from them for not remembering those who've known him since childhood and he cannot say the same for them.

"I want to remember," he said quietly, closing his eyes. His family flashed in his mind. The only memory he had of them was him as a young boy, holding his mother and father's hands, as his younger sisters were riding on his parents' shoulders. That was only memory that didn't give him headaches or pass out from pain.

Their soft laughter…

Their bright smiles…

Everything about it was happy…

Then, something else replaced that memory. Ichigo, at nine years old, holding Ukitake and Kyouraku's hands. They didn't care if he wasn't their child. They wanted to show that he was loved and not alone in the world.

"I'm fine." Ichigo opened his eyes. In his hand was a picture of his family smiling. He was at the center, wearing the biggest smile of them all. "I'll remember you guys one day. When it doesn't hurt to dig up the past."

* * *

Toshiro packed his notebooks and textbooks in his bag when he saw Ichigo leaving the classroom in a mad dash. He recalled him about his talk with Shiba-sensei. Maybe things will be cleared up. A chill ran up his spine once Ichigo disappeared from his sight. Every time he had this feeling, something bad was about to happen. It might relate to his new friend. But he needed to head back to the apartment and help move his things…

The white-haired teen made up his mind. He pulled out his cellphone and sent a quick message to Matsumoto.

_I have to do something. I'll try to be back soon._

Hitsugaya left the classroom and hurried to the teachers' lounge. He felt his cellphone vibrate and took it out.

_That's fine! We'll handle your stuff for you! Just be at this address okay? Later captain!_ He smiled before dismissing it as quickly. In seconds, he panted and was at the end of the hallway where it led to the teachers' lounge. Before he took another step, the door opened and he hid behind the corner.

Kaien scooted to the side for Ichigo to leave the lounge.

"Glad you can make it." The orange-haired teen frowned at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, what is it that you need to tell me?"

"Walk with me?" Ichigo scowled at the request, but held back his tongue. If the two were outside, he could probably leave afterwards. With a nod, the two started walking. They didn't see the white-haired transfer student following them. Relying on his instincts, he couldn't let the orangehead out of his sight.

It occurred to him that this was crazy. At best, he and Kurosaki were acquaintances. What gave him the right to follow him?

…

His feet kept a firm pace to follow the student and teacher, and enough distance not to be spotted by them.

"I'll be damned if I couldn't prevent the chill from coming true."

Meanwhile, Kaien and Ichigo walked through the school grounds. The black-haired adult hummed, which made the teen feel like a fool. Was the teacher messing with him? Ichigo was ready to bail when they were outside. The humming stopped, and Kaien turned around to look at the orangehead.

"Kurosaki-san," he called out.

"Yeah?"

"Does the name Shiba ring a bell?" His student raised an eyebrow at his question. "Really? Nothing at all? You're joking."

"Sorry sensei, but I have no idea what you're talking about." Ichigo saw his teacher hunch over and let out a big sigh. He straightened himself and narrowed his eyes.

"Forgive my familiarity," he said, "Ichigo-kun." Both Ichigo and Toshiro were startled. Why was the new teacher doing this? What was his purpose? The students watched as Kaien's hand reached into his pocket. He pulled out his wallet and took a small piece of paper out of it. It was held in front of him, and Ichigo held his breath.

It was him as a young boy, with his family. The same photo he had in his pocket. But why did Shiba-sensei–

"At first, I thought it was mistake." Ichigo and Toshiro looked at Kaien. "That orange hair…I thought you were a ghost. But you aren't. You're alive and here." Suddenly, the black-haired teacher put his hands on the teen's shoulders. Ichigo couldn't pull away as the Shiba put his head lowered his head. Then, he heard sniffling.

"I…I didn't handle the news about the accident. But you're here…Imagine my joy the other day, Ichigo-kun!"

"Wh-What are you saying?" Kaien released his shoulders, and Ichigo backed away a little.

"Ichigo-kun, I'm your dad's older brother. Your uncle."

A heavy silence fell upon them. Toshiro couldn't believe what he heard. He saw the similarities between the teacher and student, but for them to be family?

Ichigo frowned, shaking his head, and whipped his hands to his head.

"You can't…" His breathing quickened. Sweat began forming, running down his face. Blurred images flashed in his head. "That's not possible…" Kaien stared at him in disbelief. Did his own nephew not remember him?

"Ichigo-kun, I'm really your uncle! Come on!" His hand reached out to him, but the orange-haired teen slapped it away. Ichigo gave him an intense glare.

"Shut up! I don't remember a thing about you!" His head pounded, and Ichigo tried to keep a steady balance. "Kyouraku-san and Ukitake-san said that my dad was an only child." When he heard this, Kaien frowned and clenched his fists.

"Those two…They were hiding you from us. And to think I trusted Ukitake-san," he growled. His nephew couldn't acknowledge his existence. On an impulse, he took a hold of Ichigo's wrist and pulled him.

"Let go!"

"No! I'm taking you back to Kukaku and Ganju. They'll be glad–No, overjoyed to see you alive and well."

"I said to let go!" Ichigo threw his fist, and it landed at Kaien's face. His wrist was set free, but his eyes widened in horror. His teacher dropped to the ground and cupped his injured face, unable to comprehend the situation. Old, painful memories started to resurface, and his face distorted in pain.

"Dammit." Suddenly, a cool hand gently touched his arm. He turned around and saw white.

"Toshiro…"

Toshiro decided he had enough of being in the background. He felt Ichigo's trembling. That wasn't a good sign. He looked at his new teacher, who managed to look at him.

"Who are you?"

"It's not a matter of who, but what I'm doing. I'm leaving with Kurosaki." Kaien frowned, quickly standing up. He was about to take Ichigo again, but a cane rested on his shoulder. He slowly turned his head and saw gray eyes.

"It'd be best if you leave my employee alone," Urahara said, looking at Kaien with both eyes. Yoruichi stood behind him.

"Geta-boshi…" Ichigo muttered, keeping a hand to his head. The blond didn't acknowledge him, but looked at Toshiro.

"Would you escort Kurosaki-san away from here? We have something to settle with Shiba-san here." The white-haired teen nodded and took his hand off Ichigo's arm. He turned around and started walking away, with the orangehead following him. Kaien widened his eyes and hung his head.

"Do you mind," he said quietly, "explaining to me my own nephew couldn't recognize me?" Both Kisuke and Yoruichi heard anguish in his voice. They understood why he couldn't comprehend the situation.

"If you come with me, I'll be happy to explain."

* * *

Ichigo started to regain control of his body. He was thankful he didn't pass out from the extreme pain earlier. Although, he was embarrassed and mad. Embarrassed because Hitsugaya saw his panic attack. Mad at Toshiro because he followed and eavesdropped on his talk with Shiba-sensei. Or, as the man called himself, his uncle.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo blinked. The white-haired classmate sounded sincere. "I didn't mean to hear that unpleasant conversation."

"But why did you follow me?" Turquoise eyes stared at him, and they looked away.

"I…I was worried something bad might happen to you. You seemed conflicted the other day, regarding your talk with Shiba-sensei. Again, I'm sorry for following you. You don't have to forgive me." Ichigo felt his anger towards his classmate slowly disappear, with only embarrassment remaining.

"I understand your concern. That means a lot, since we only met a few days ago," the orange-haired teen said. "Thanks. I owe you one." Hitsugaya nodded in return. He saw his classmate's eyes widen and pull out his cellphone. A sigh left his mouth.

"Did something happen?" Ichigo asked.

"Matsumoto and Ichimaru moved all of our stuff into the new house." Toshiro saw the orangehead tilt his head at the names. "Like how you have guardians, I do too. Even though we don't have any blood ties, they're my family." He wondered if he said too much, knowing family might be a sensitive subject as of now. However, it didn't seem to be the case. He saw something rare. A genuine smile from Ichigo.

"Yeah," he said. "I can relate to that. So, you moved huh?"

"I just have to go to the new house." Much to both classmates' surprise, they were walking the same route.

"Here it is."

"Ah!"

"Hm?" Hitsugaya saw his friend look the other way. Ichigo pointed at the house next to his new one.

"That's…my house." Both teens stared at each other.

"Ichigo-kun!" A long white-haired man tackled Ichigo with a hug. Toshiro jumped back a little and saw a man with long, brown hair approach the two.

"Yare, yare. We just received a message from Kisuke-san," Kyouraku said. Ichigo paled at hearing this and hoped his punishment was light. "But I knew you would end up going." Both teens stared at him. Then, Ukitake released his charge and joined his lover's side. Ichigo felt ashamed, hanging his head, feeling he let his guardians down because he didn't obey that one order. He felt a hand in his hair, belonging to the white-haired man.

"It's okay. You're home now." The orange-haired teen looked up and nodded.

"Also–" Kyouraku looked at Hitsugaya. "Who's this fellow here?" Ukitake took his focus off Ichigo, and his eyes beamed in delight. Suddenly, the white-haired teen was squeezed to death by the white-haired man.

"Oh my! The day I'd see someone with white hair besides myself!"

"Ukitake-san!" Ichigo called out. "You're going to suffocate him!" His guardian realized that and let go. Toshiro regained his breath. Then, he was smothered by something else. The three couldn't believe a woman would have a bust size rivaling Orihime's.

"Captain! You're home!" Matsumoto stopped and turned her head. She smiled and offered her hand towards them. "I'm Matsumoto Rangiku! Nice to meet you!" Another person appeared, standing next to her. He smiled and waved at them.

"I'm Ichimaru Gin. Nice to meet ya too."

"And this is captain!" Matsumoto shouted, and Toshiro tried not to scowl.

"Ignore her. I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"We just moved into the neighborhood."

"I see," Kyouraku said, scratching his stubble. "I'm Kyouraku Shunsui, and this is my partner, Ukitake Juushirou. The orange-haired punk is Kurosaki Ichigo." The white-haired man bowed and smiled at them. Ichigo glared at the brown-haired man, but bowed out of politeness.

"It's nice to meet ya," Gin said. He looked at his adopted son. "You have someone to play with, Shiro-kun. Isn't that great?" Toshiro turned his head and glared at his guardian.

"It's 'Toshiro.'"

"Oh, let's celebrate with sake!" Toshiro and Gin paled at the suggestion.

"Oh, what a great idea." Ichigo and Juushirou did the same with Shunsui. "Bring out the strongest sake you have."

"You have work tomorrow!" Ukitake scolded.

"What harm will one cup do? After all, we have new neighbors. It would be terrible not to, Juushirou."

Ichigo and Toshiro slapped their foreheads, believing that their guardians couldn't get any more drunk.

* * *

Saya: R&R please! Thank you! Have a good rest of the week!


	6. The Dearly Departed

**Saya:** Sorry, I made this while I was sick. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**_The Dearly Departed_**

"Ukitake-san, Kyouraku-san. I want to ask you both something." Both men, sitting in different places, looked at the orange-haired teen. The white-haired man put his pencil down. The brown-haired man pressed the mute button on the television remote.

"Hm? What is it, Ichigo-kun?" Their surrogate son took at seat at the dining table. Kyouraku joined him and Ukitake, pulling out a chair, and sat down. Brown eyes shifted from one man to the other. Taking a deep breath, Ichigo spoke first.

"Yesterday, I disobeyed you and went to talk with Shiba-sensei. And I…" Brown eyes looked away, frowning. He scratched his head, not sure how to phrase his mind. Everything was a mess inside. Even though it hurt to remember the past, he wanted something confirmed. Taking a deep breath, Ichigo continued talking.

"He told me that he was my uncle from my dad's side." Gathering up his courage, he looked at his guardians. "Is that true?" Ichigo watched as Kyouraku and Ukitake exchanged serious looks. He looked down, regretting that he told his guardians. Suddenly, a hand laid on his hair and ruffled it gently.

"Yes," Ukitake began. "Shiba-kun is, in fact, your uncle." Ichigo looked up. The white-haired man closed his eyes, smiling. His partner smiled and leaned back in his seat.

"It's just that you can't remember him nor anything relating to the Shiba clan. We were afraid that you might go into another relapse."

"Oh…" Kyouraku smirked.

"But we were lucky this time," he said. "It seems you can process the information down. Just not too much."

"Yeah," Ichigo mumbled.

"With due time, you'll remember everything. I promise, Ichigo-kun." Ukitake gave one last ruffle in the teen's hair. He removed his hand and stood up. "But!"

Ichigo looked up and panicked upon seeing a frown on the white-haired man's face. Kyouraku returned to the couch, pressing the mute button again, and let out a chuckle. He wondered what was in store for their surrogate son.

"As punishment, you'll be doing all of the chores next week." Brown eyes almost bugged out of their sockets.

"Eh!?"

"That's final." Ukitake added with a smile. The orangehead began regretting his talk with Shiba-sensei. Kyouraku let a muffled chuckle, unsure if he should have taken a picture of Ichigo's despaired expression.

* * *

Byakuya, with a grunt, placed several boxes next to the shelves. Taking off the tape, the third-year student began restocking items.

It was two weeks since he started working for Urahara. Despite the constant teasing from Yoruichi, the paycheck was worth it. Like Ichigo, he wondered how the blond man managed to pay _this much_ to his employees. It was a simple shop. But a paycheck was a paycheck, so he didn't question it any further.

Gray eyes spotted orange spikes and white hair. Due to an event that might have occurred over the weekend, the young Hitsugaya Toshiro accompanied Ichigo to work. It didn't bother him, but it piqued his curiosity. To him, the second-year seemed standoffish. He had a big group of friends, some of them which were close friends, but was never seen walking with them. Only the white-haired teen managed to do that. Byakuya shook his head. Work needed to be done.

Closing time came around, and so did Toshiro.

"Hey." Ichigo stopped sweeping the front yard. "What are you doing here?"

"Matsumoto wanted sake tonight. I went ahead to buy some medicine. I think she plans on drinking with Kyouraku-san." Ichigo slapped his own forehead and slid it down his face.

"Kyouraku-jiji can do whatever he want," he said. "Karma will get back at him with a hangover."

"I'm going to buy medicine now." Toshiro walked past him and entered the shop. He remembered the orangehead telling him about his employers. Judging by his words, they were considered abnormal. Urahara and Yoruichi seemed normal enough. He then quickly learned you never judge a book by its cover. They bombarded him with questions on his relationship with the orange-haired teen.

"Thank you, come again!" Urahara cheered. Toshiro was glad to be out of there. Before he left, Yoruichi asked if he was interested in Ichigo. As a friend, he was interested. More than that…No offense to anyone, but he didn't swing that way. Turquoise eyes spotted his friend holding under his arm his school bag.

"Let's go," Toshiro said. As the two began to walk, he recalled something from last night's conversation with his guardians. "Hey Kurosaki."

"What is it?"

"You doing anything for Golden Week?"

"Ah, I'm not sure," Ichigo replied, scratching his head. "Oh wait, no. I am busy. Sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I was wondering what were your plans."

"Oh, right."

Toshiro was about to press further, but decided against it. Maybe Ichigo will tell him after Golden Week has passed.

* * *

Byakuya sighed. Despite the spring season, it was a rather bizarre day for hot weather. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he continued trekking up the hill. He was amazed at the flowers, held in his hand, had not withered away. The cherry blossoms were still in bloom, but there were less of them than were in the beginning of April. May has arrived in Karakura Town. Golden Week was nearing its end. Tomorrow, school would begin again. He might as well visit her grave before focusing on his studies.

Today, this day belonged to her.

Reaching the top of the hill, many granite graves were in his sight. Byakuya headed towards the main entrance. He paid a small fee and took a water bucket and a dipper. He took some water from the fountain and walked again. Her grave was higher than most of the other graves, but that meant personal time with her.

Byakuya reached the gravesite. Placing the bucket down, he dipped for some water and washed the grave with a cloth, pulled from his pocket. Once it was clean, he took a candle from his pocket, put it in the holder, and lit it. Another item came from his pocket. Incense. It was her favorite scent as well.

Cherry blossom. Lighting it, the scent filled his nose. Deeming the floor was clean as it can be, he sat down.

Byakuya stared at the grave, reading the name.

"Hisana, it's been a year since I left for Beijing. It was a pleasant experience. Despite that, I missed talking to you. I missed being able to visit your grave when I had the time. I'm not sure if you can hear me, but I feel like you do. I hope you know that I still love you."

The raven-haired man kept talking, telling her how Rukia was doing, his approaching exams, and his job.

"This coworker is a peculiar one. He's rather…brash and rude to his superiors. I'm not sure why Urahara-san and Shihouin-san would keep him around. He says he knows them, but he doesn't remember them. I'm not sure how that works."

His gray eyes finally tore away when he noticed the sky turned orange. Irked that he remembered about Ichigo further, he sighed and apologized to Hisana. He stood up and carried the bucket in his hand. He placed the flowers on her grave.

"It has been a pleasure talking to you again." Byakuya walked away and down the stairs. As he was passing through a row, his eyes widened. He thought he was hallucinating. That same coworker he complained to his love was here. Those brown eyes widened when he spotted the raven-haired teen.

"Byakuya?"

"Don't call me so familiarly. What are you doing here?" Byakuya realized his tone. He sounded harsher than he needed to be. Ichigo frowned.

"It's a cemetery. What do you think I'm doing here?"

"I apologize. I didn't mean to sound harsh. I was feeling irked." His coworker's sighed. His scowl, still there, wasn't as sharp. Gray eyes spotted a bucket in his hand. "Are you paying respects to someone?"

"Two, actually." Byakuya blinked. There were two people Ichigo wanted to see? "In fact, you're standing in front of their grave." The raven-haired teen looked to his right. The gravestone read "Kurosaki." He stepped back and watched Ichigo wash the grave. He took out a candle and lit it. He dug into his pocket, but his eyes widened.

"Oh crap! Don't tell me I forgot it!" Ichigo stood up, shoving both hands in his pockets. He looked at Byakuya and said, "Hey, sorry to be rude, but you wouldn't have any incense on you? I don't have money to buy any. The incense I brought from home must have slipped from my pocket."

"I do," Byakuya said. He took an incense stick from his pocket.

"Wow, thanks. You're a lifesaver." Ichigo gave a small smile, but Byakuya felt like he was seeing a rare sight. Ichigo and smiling didn't seem to comprehend in his mind. The orange-haired teen squat down and lit the stick. That same smile became forced as Byakuya noticed a slight change in those brown eyes. There was a hint of sadness.

"Hey Karin, Yuzu. I'm glad Golden Week was pushed to today. Otherwise, I would have missed school, and you two would scold me for not being a responsible brother." Byakuya felt intrusive. He should not be seeing this. It was his coworker's time with his family. He was an older brother too? Ichigo never talking about having siblings. He couldn't tear himself away though.

"Also, happy birthday. You guys are twelve now. Or at least, that's how old you guys would be today."

"Kurosaki…" That one call of his name snapped Ichigo out of his trance. He quickly whipped his head at Byakuya. A hint of pink dusted his cheeks while he looked mortified.

"Oh shit! Did you hear all of that!?"

"…I did." Ichigo groaned.

"Great, now you're gonna think I'm a wuss." The raven-haired teen raised an eyebrow.

"Don't assume I would think such things. I'm…rather surprised by this. I was only told that you have deceased parents and guardians. I didn't hear anything about siblings."

"I–Wait, who told you about my parents?"

"Shihouin-san."

"Dammit Yoruichi," Ichigo cursed. Running a hand through his hair, he said angrily, "Yeah, I have siblings. I wish they were here with me. None of my family should be here in this cemetery. They should be alive, enjoying life. Hell, even my sisters complaining about school is better than being dead!"

Byakuya was surprised by the sudden outburst, but showed no change in his expression. Ichigo's hand covered half of his face.

"You wanna know why I was upset with you the other day," he said. "You said that because I can't remember them doesn't mean I know them. Well, I don't remember a damn thing about my family. I don't remember all of the memories I shared with them before they died. I'm not even sure if I celebrated Yuzu and Karin's birthday with them! But Ukitake-san and Kyouraku-jiji…they told me that I know them. They showed me only a couple of photos. It was enough for me, knowing that I did spend time with them…"

Byakuya watched as Ichigo removed his hand and stared at the ground. The raven-haired teen never thought his words would hurt someone. Feeling remorse and guilt, he said, "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Now you do. Just…leave me alone."

Byakuya had no argument with that. He walked away, not even saying good-bye. For some reason, he wanted to stay longer. He wanted to tell Kurosaki that it was okay to missed the dearly departed. Unbeknownst to him, a tear rolled down his coworker's face.

* * *

"W-What?"

Kaien thought his hearing was off. Urahara and Shihouin told him that his nephew had no recollection of any family member except his parents and sisters. He asked them if they were kidding. His heart dropped when they shook their heads. The news was too much for him, and he lost strength to support himself.

"Ichigo-kun…" The black-haired man tilted his head up. "He's been like this for seven years? Do you have any idea what wonderful news it'll be for Kukaku and Ganju to hear their nephew is alive? Why can't he come with me?!"

"That's where the problem lies," Kisuke said, waving his fan. He snapped it shut and pointed at his guest. "Wasn't Isshin-san banished from the Shiba Clan?"

"Banished? He wasn't. He ran away from home." Urahara and Yoruichi looked at each other, frowning. "What?"

"The moment Isshin-san married Masaki and took her last name, the Shiba Clan banished him from their grounds."

"That's ridiculous! They wouldn't…" Searching through his memories made him fumble in his sentence. "Do that…" He, Kukaku, and Ganju never received any mail through their clan's address. Only when he attended college did he receive news from their youngest brother. The clan didn't even knew Isshin had children. Or was it because…they didn't care after cutting all ties with him?

"Also, if we mention anything relating to his family or the past itself, Ichigo-kun will fall into a relapse." Yoruichi saw the young man look up.

"Relapse?"

"Remembering anything before and on the day of the accident is too painful for Ichigo-kun's mental state. He'll faint before you get the chance to explain everything. Even then, there's no guarantee that the boy will retain the sudden information. You can't take him back." Yoruichi didn't mind the glare. She knew this was painful for the man, but bore with it. "And Ichigo-kun has a home here. I don't think he wants a total stranger to take him anywhere else." Kaien frowned, managing to sit upright, and clenched his hands.

"It's just not fair. You all…kept his existence a secret. I thought he died…" Tears ran down his cheeks. His pride be damned. "You don't know how happy I felt when I saw him again, all grown up!"

"We sincerely offer our deepest apologies for hiding him from you, Shiba-san," Urahara said. "But there is something you must know." He waited for the black-haired teacher to wipe his eyes. The shopkeeper proceeded to tell Kaien the situation around the Kurosaki incident. His eyes widened.

"They…they were murdered?" Both Urahara and Yoruichi nodded with grim expressions. "But didn't they all die in a car crash?"

"No, they did die in a car crash. Not of all of them though. When police first arrived on the scene, a van rammed into their house and killed Isshin-san, Karin-chan, and Yuzu-chan. The only thing Ichigo remembers from the incident was hearing a car skirting. Everything was blank afterwards." Yoruichi paused at seeing the Shiba head. His fists trembled on the table. A deep frown etched on his face, near identical to Ichigo's.

"Why…Why didn't you go after the murderer or murderers?! Why wasn't this in the news?!"

"The police didn't have to," Urahara said, snapping his fan. "They were dead on scene. Instead, they found Ichigo-kun in the middle of the room holding a bloodied knife. Blood was splattered on his body. Alive, frightened and confused, he fainted on spot. When the police investigated the murderers' bodies, they found numerous cuts all over."

Kaien's eyes widened, saying, "You mean…he-he m-murdered them?"

Neither Urahara or Yoruichi dismissed his deduction.

"Through the connections we had at the time, we managed to keep the police from reporting these details to the news." Then, Yoruichi sighed. "Do you think Ichigo will be able to handle the fact he killed three men when he was only nine?"

"But it was in self-defense!"

"Regardless, it was a traumatizing experience for him. When he remembers the incident, he will need help recovering. If you want…you may step in." Urahara observed the young Shiba. His head was tilted down. Hands clenched tightly in his lap.

"I see…"

"We're sorry for locking you out of the loop, but Ichigo-kun's well-being comes first."

"I may have missed most of his childhood, and that's something I can't look away from," Kaien said. "But I'm happy to know he's alive than believe he was dead."

* * *

**Saya**: Yeah, there's actually a plot here. OwO But it'll happen eventually. For now, enjoy thinking about it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
